Série d'OS
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: J'ai une option intitulé "Ecriture de nouvelles" et j'aimerais vous faire partager mes textes. 1. Notre Histoire devant mes yeux. E/B  2. Tu ne sais pas  E/B  3. Le roi des andouilles  A/E 4. La lettre E/B
1. Notre histoire devant mes yeux

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir, en fonction de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez cette histoire). _

_J'ai une option « écriture de nouvelle » et j'ai envie de vous faire partager mes textes. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ce sera tous des Bella/Edward, même si ce n'est pas indiqué. _

_La consigne de celui-ci était : « écrivez une nouvelle où le personnage principale est bouleversé par un événement. Décrivez ce qu'elle ressent. Ecrivez votre texte à la première personne ». _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère. _

_MissNessaEvansCullen_

_**Notre histoire devant mes yeux. **_

J'arrivais dans mon cabinet quand mon portable a sonné. J'étais avocate. Ce fameux jour, mon portable a sonné ! J'étais accro à mon téléphone, aux technologies, aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir décroché. Ce téléphone a sonné et a détruit ma vie. J'étais une jeune femme à qui la vie souriait. J'avais un boulot que j'adorais, un fiancé parfait, parfois même un peu trop que ça me complexé. Je regrette d'avoir gâché ses moments pour un stupide complexe. J'étais persuadé qu'il se lasserait de moi. Il travaillait comme commercial dans une grande boutique de luxe. Des femmes, il en rencontrait tous les jours. Et chaque soir, il me regardait droit dans les yeux et me disait aimer. Que toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait n'étaient pas aussi belles que moi, pas aussi intelligente que moi. Il clamait haut et fort que j'étais la femme de sa vie et que jamais il me quitterait. Quand il me disait ces mots, je frissonnai et mon cœur manquait de me lâcher. Il m'avait déjà lâché puisque c'était lui qui gardait mon cœur de verre entre ses mains puissantes et je gardais le sien jalousement.

Nous nous étions marié relativement jeune. J'avais 15 ans. Le premier jour des cours, je ne connaissais personne, étant nouvelle dans la ville. Il s'est assis à côté de moi. Il m'a sourit. Ce sourire n'a jamais quitté ma mémoire. C'est le premier sourire qu'il m'a adressé. Les cours de ce jour là sont très flou, je me souviens juste de son sourire, de son regard, de son odeur, de lui. Les semaines ont passés et on s'est rapproché, petit à petit. J'étais dans ma bulle, avec lui. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait et ne compte encore aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours voulu être avocate et défendre les innocents mais pour lui, j'aurais tout abandonné. Il m'a encouragé à vivre mon rêve. Depuis que je le connais, il est présent dans ma vie et n'en ai jamais sortie.

Je me souviens de notre premier baiser. On a été voir le dernier Harry Potter du moment. J'ai toujours été fan de ce sorcier, lui n'a jamais adhéré. Il est venu pour me faire plaisir. On est sortie du cinéma. J'étais sur un nuage. Je sais que mes souvenirs sont un peu fleur bleue, mais c'est-ce que je suis avec lui. À côté du cinéma, il y avait un restaurant, qui est vite devenu notre restaurant. On a beaucoup parlé ce soir là. Il m'a parlé de sa vie, je lui ai parlé de la mienne. On s'est dit beaucoup de chose, les yeux dans les yeux. Et il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé. Les papillons de mon ventre se sont envolés. J'étais heureuse. Quand l'aire nous a manqué, on s'est séparé et j'ai vu le même sourire béat sur son visage. Notre histoire a commencé.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, il m'a organisé un diner aux chandelles dans notre chez nous. Je ne sais plus lequel. On habitait dans un studio. Nous étions tous deux étudiants et nous avions que des petits boulots à mi temps. Je suis rentré, il m'a bandé les yeux et m'a conduite jusqu'à la salle de bain en me demandant de me changer. Je me suis rapidement douché et j'ai enfilé la robe qu'il m'avait préparé. C'est la robe que j'avais vu dans une boutique non loin de notre studio mais que je n'avais pas eu les moyens d'acheté. Je sortie de la salle de bain, pour voir qu'il m'avait préparé un diner aux chandelles. Il m'a demandé en mariage à la fin du repas. J'ai tellement pleuré de joie ce soir là, que je n'ai pas pu lui répondre tout de suite mais il a compris. Il m'a passé la bague au doigt. Lorsque que je me suis réveillé dans ses bras le lendemain, j'ai observé la bague pendant de longue minute. C'est même bague que je porte encore au doigt, après tout ce temps.

On s'est rapidement marié. Mon mariage a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'étais là, dans ma robe blanche, au bras de cette homme merveilleux que j'ai eu la chance d'épouser. Toute ma famille était présente. Je me suis uni à cet homme pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. La cérémonie a été merveilleuse. J'ai passé la soirée dans ses bras. J'étais bien. On a ouvert le bal sur une chanson magnifique dont je me souviens plus le nom. J'ai tendance à oublier des détails qui étaient importants il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Un soir, il est rentré en me disant qu'il avait réussit, qu'il avait son diplôme et que le magasin, où il avait fait ses stages, l'engageait. J'ai oublié le nom du magasin. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Ce jour là, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Quand je lui ai annoncé, il a pleuré de joie. La seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer, c'est le jour de notre mariage. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a fait tourné à en perdre la tête. J'étais heureuse.

Mes neuf mois de grossesse se sont déroulés à merveille. Il a été un ange avec moi. Il a cédé à tous mes caprices. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. J'ai accouché. J'ai donné naissance à une merveilleuse petite fille. Il était dingue d'elle. La nuit, il se levé pour aller la nourrir afin que je dorme.

J'ai réussi à lié mes études et ma vie de famille. Je ne sais plus comment. Surement grâce à son boulot. Mes souvenirs s'effacent petit à petit. J'ai déjà oublié son nom et celui de mon enfant. Je suis lentement en train d'oublier le mien et que je suis. Je suis assise sur un je ne sais quoi. Je regarde mon mari pleurer. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer. Ma fille est avec lui, elle est grande. Je ne sais plus son âge. Devant eux, une tombe et des fleurs. Oui, je n'aurais pas du répondre à cet appel masqué, mon bureau n'aurait pas explosé et je serai rentré chez moi le soir.


	2. Tu ne sais pas

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir). _

_Comment allez vous ? Nouveau OS issu de mon cour d'écriture de nouvelle. Le sujet de celui là était : « imaginez une scène qui mélange dialogue entre une mère naïve de 30 ans et sa fille incisive et surdoué de 9-10 ans à la maison ». _

_Merci à __**Mamanlily**__, __**Calestina L**__ et __**Nathalie63 **__pour leur review à l'OS précédent. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou favoris. Ça fait extrêmement plaisir. _

_J'espère que celui-ci là vous plaira aussi. C'est plus un Bella/Nessie mais on retrouve Edward à la fin. All Human. _

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer et l'idée à Cypora Petitjean-Cerf. _

_Bonne lecture._

_**Tu ne sais pas**_

Une fillette de neuf ans entra dans le salon, un livre à la main, où sa mère était occupée à repasser. Celle-ci regarda sa fille ouvrir son livre et se perdre dedans. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire le titre du livre qui semblait si passionner sa fille. Au bout d'une heure, elle finit par poser la question qui la perturbait.

- Nessie ?

La fillette ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa mère. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois. Comme elle ne répondait pas, elle décida de lancer le vêtement qu'elle allait repasser pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait dix fois que j't'appelle. C'est quoi c'livre ?

- L'histoire du XX° siècle. C'est le dernier tome d'une série d'encyclopédie. Elle contient vingt tomes. Toute la série raconte l'histoire du monde depuis la création de notre calendrier. Chaque livre raconte un siècle de l'histoire. C'est très intéressant. Ce tome est le plus épais puisque c'est le tome qui traite de l'histoire contemporaine. Je suis dans le chapitre traité du négationnisme de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Je trouve cela horripilant de voir que certaines personnes puissent nier l'existence du génocide. Il y a bien des restes de chambres à gaz. Il y a des photos dans ce tome. D'accord, ce n'est que des restes vu que les nazis ont tout voulu détruire mais quand même …

La fillette était en train de parler tout en s'existant. Elle avait une vision très idéaliste du monde qui l'entourait. Les gens évitaient de lui poser des questions, de peur d'avoir à faire semblant de l'écouter pendant ses monologues.

- Nessie ?

- Et puis, pourquoi les juifs ? Pourquoi pas les catholiques et les musulmans ? Ou les pratiquants des religions monothéistes ? C'est ridicule. Bientôt, on va nous annoncer que ce sont les brunes le fléau du monde. Parfois, je me demande où va le monde …

- Nessie ?

La jeune femme commença à perdre patience.

- Il n'y aurait pas autant de guerre si les hommes politiques se mettaient autours d'une table et discutaient. Enfin, c'Est-ce qu'ils font déjà. Il faudrait qu'ils essayent de se comprendre.

- Renesmée ?

- Ou alors, on les met sur un ring de boxe. Le gagnant du conflit sera le vainqueur du combat. Ce serait une bonne idée, non ?

- Je peux parler ?

- Oui. Je ne t'empêche pas de parler.

- J'ai juste demandé le titre de ton livre. J'y comprends rien à tout ça. J'ai pas été au bout du collège, on m'a envoyé en apprentissage d'un métier. Et j'ai pas appris ça en primaire ou dans mes deux petites années au collège. Desfois, je me demande quel âge tu as ?

La mère retourna à son repassage pendant que sa fille regardait sa mère d'un air ahurit. La jeune fille retourna à son encyclopédie. Lors du repas du soir, Maelyne parla avec son père pendant que sa mère regardait la télévision.

- Tu te rends compte, Papa, que certaines personnes nient le négationnisme ? Je trouve ça horrible. Il y a eu des millions de gens morts pour rien, et eux, ils trouvent encore le moyen de nier tout ça.

- Je sais, Nessie. Mais on ne peut pas refaire le monde, malheureusement. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est de ne pas écouter ces personnes. Quand ils verront qu'ils n'intéressent personne, ils arrêteront. Mais c'est loin d'être gagné.

- Je veux me battre !

- Tu n'as que dix ans, Nessie. Tu ne peux pas te battre comme tu le veux. Pour l'instant, réussi à l'école C'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Resnesmée ! Tu fais ce que ton père t'as dit ! Déjà, tout à l'heure, t'as pas arrêté avec cette histoire de négotionisme. Arrête ! On peut parler d'autre chose à table, pas de ces choses là. Alors arrête et fini ton assiette.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y comprends rien. Et c'est négationnisme, pas négotionisme. C'est pas de ma faute si Mamie ne t'a pas laissé faire tes études.

- Parle pas de ce que tu n'sais pas. Fini ton assiette et file dans ta chambre, je n'veux plus te voir avant demain matin et je n'veux plus voir ce bouquin.

Renesmée ne pris pas la peine de finir son assiette. Elle sortie de table précipitamment et claqua la porte de sa chambre pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa mère n'avait pas pu faire d'études. Dans la salle à manger, sa mère continua son repas comme si de rien n'était. Certes, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa fille en colère mais elle était elle aussi en colère. Elle senti le regard de son mari sur elle mais ne releva pas. Son regard se fit plus insistant. Elle le connaissait et savait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

- Tu trouves pas que tu es un peu dur avec elle ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire discret et lui répondit :

- Elle m'remerciera, un jour.

- Bella, c'est pas en la brimant qu'elle te remerciera.

- Toi aussi tu m'remerciera, Edward !

- Nan, j'pense pas.

- Si !

- Tu sais quoi ? J'pense que t'es simplement jalouse !

- Jalouse ? De quoi ?

- De l'intelligence de ta fille.

- J'dois comprendre quoi ?

- Tu l'sais très bien !

- J'suis une idiote !

- J'ai pas dit ça. Déforme pas tout, s'te plait.

- Tu crois que ta fille tient son intelligence de quoi ? Pas d'toi en tout.

Edward se tus. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser son épouse à bout. Elle semblait furieuse. Elle se leva précipitamment de table et commença à débarrasser tout soufflant de rage.

- Chérie …

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne sais pas.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol en fondant en larme. Edward se leva rapidement et pris sa femme dans ses bras.

- Racontes moi, alors. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te souviens ?

- Je me souviens. Mais … Mais, j'ai … j'ai honte.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

- J'avais dix ans. J'étais aussi intelligente que Nessie. On m'avait même diagnostiqué surdoué. Je venais de gagner le concours d'orthographe inter-commune de la région. Le directeur m'a convoqué pour me féliciter, disait-il. J'y suis allé, fière de moi. Je suis rentré, il a fermé la porte à clé. Sur le coup, ça m'a pas paru bizarre. Il a commencé à me félicité en m'caressant les cheveux … et après, il a continué en m'caressant le bras … et …

Elle ne pu continuer mais son mari avait compris. Il ne pouvait y croire. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait été si réticente au moment d'avoir des relations avec lui. Il restent un long moment enlacé sur le sol avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, épuisé d'avoir pleuré.


	3. Le roi des andouilles

_Salut =)_

_Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au 1__er__ OS, tout ne sera pas du Edward/Bella. Celui-ci est un Alice/Emmett mais leur relation reste exclusivement fraternelle. _

_Pour vous aider à la compréhension du texte, Alice est la plus âgée de la fratrie Cullen, suivit d'Emmett, deux ans plus tard et Edward, onze ans après Alice. All Human._

_Un grand merci à __**titefred**__ (Merci pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Merci aussi de m'avoir fait remarquer qu'il restait les noms originaux. Pour la petite histoire, j'écris ces OS pour un cours et je ne pense pas que ma prof apprécie les Fanfiction) et __**Calestina L**__ pour leur review qui m'ont extrêmement fait plaisir. _

_Comme toujours, la consigne : « écrivez un texte en commençant par un incipit choisit dans la liste proposé ». J'ai choisi « Si le roi des andouilles » comme incipit. _

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_**Le roi des andouilles **_

Si le roi des andouilles existait, ce serait lui ! Lui, Emmett, mon petit frère. Enfin, petit frère … pas si petit vu qu'il est plus grand que moi. La première fois que mes potes de lycée l'ont vu, ils ont tout de suite pensé qu'il était mon copain. On avait bien rigolé ce jour là. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, on a toujours été comme chien et chat. Ma mère adore raconter que je voulais le faire dormir dans son parc la nuit quand nous habitions dans notre F2. Je pense que ses pleurs me dérangeaient. Je n'ai que peu de souvenir de cette période de ma vie. Quel souvenir peut-on avoir quand on a deux ou trois ans ? Lui et moi, on a deux ans d'écart. On va vécut énormément de chose ensemble. Je me souviens d'une sortie au cinéma. Avec ma meilleure amie, on voulait voir Tentation le jour de sa sortie. On l'a convaincu de nous accompagner. On était arrivé de bonne heure, sachant qu'il y aurait du monde. Il avait fait bloc devant toutes les adolescentes prête à tout pour avoir les meilleures places dans la salle de cinéma. Personne n'avait osé s'en prendre à lui. Il faut dire aussi qu'on n'a pas envie de défié un mec d'un mètre soixante quinze et soixante-dix kilos de muscles quand on fait un mètre cinq et cinquante kilos tout mouillé. J'avais tellement rigolé ce jour là, que j'en ai eu mal aux abdos.

J'ai un autre petit frère mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis plus protectrice avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce côté protecteur qui nous a poussé à nous disputer violement, Emmett et moi. Mes deux petits frères partageaient la même chambre et ça faisait souvent des étincelles. Ce jour là, j'ai entendu un bruit énorme et des cris. Nos parents étaient sortis faire des courses. Je suis allé dans leur chambre et j'ai vu la console d'Emmett à terre et Edward en larme. Emmett continuait de hurler comme un dément. Je me suis interposé. On s'est disputé. Des mots plus hauts les uns que les autres ont été dits. Puis, on en est venu aux mains. Je l'ai giflé, il m'a frappé. Ce sont mes parents qui nous ont séparés. Résultat de cette dispute : des bleus pour moi, des griffures plus ou moins profonde pour lui et une punition mémorable pour nous trois.

On est assez différent l'un de l'autre. Il aime dire que je suis la tête et lui les muscles de la famille. Cette idée farfelue a commencé après les JO des campeurs. On avait décidé de participer, pour rigoler. Il se chargeait des épreuves sportives et moi des épreuves plus intellectuelles, moins nombreuse. On est arrivé sixième. Cela reste un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Mon frère, c'est aussi mon confident. Depuis que nous ne vivons plus ensemble, on s'appelle au minimum deux fois par semaine, même si en général, c'est tous les jours. Il me raconte tout et je lui raconte tout. Quand il est parti en internat pour intégrer le pôle espoir aviron, la facture de téléphone de mes parents a considérablement augmenté. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire à ce premier départ. Quand il est revenu pendant les vacances, rien n'était plus pareil. Il n'est pas venu m'en parler. Et je n'ai pas fait de premier pas vers lui. Il ne faut pas le brusquer, il vient tout seul quand il a quelque chose sur le cœur qu'il ne peut plus garder pour lui. Puis un soir, il est venu dans mon lit et m'a annoncé qu'il était amoureux. Cela m'a fait comme un coup de poignard. Il avait déjà eu des copines mais jamais il ne m'avait avoué qu'il était amoureux. J'ai rencontré chacune de ses copines et elles avaient toutes mon numéro de portable. Elle espérait toute que je persuade mon frère qu'elles étaient faite pour lui, sans savoir que c'était moi qui poussait mon frère à rompre avec elle.

Quand cette greluche, j'ai tout fait pour les faire rompre, sans y parvenir. Aujourd'hui, je suis là, tourné vers elle. Elle avance au bras de son père dans une robe qui l'a fait ressemblée à la meringue qu'elle est. Mon frère a un sourire béat et la regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il va lui dire oui et je vais définitivement perdre mon frère. Elle va me le prendre et plus rien ne sera comme avant. Mais je ne vais rien dire, je ne veux pas gâcher la journée de mon frère. Même si elle est sa femme, elle ne prendra pas ma place auprès de mon frère.


	4. La Lettre

_Bonjour. _

_Désolé, je n'ai pas posté depuis un certain temps. Je n'ai pas de réel excuse si ce n'est que j'ai révisé mes partiels. Je vous livre un nouvel OS. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un Bella/Edward. Comme toujours, c'est un All Human. _

_Un grand merci à __**Calestina L**__ pour sa review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. _

_La consigne pour la réalisation de cet OS : Tirer un objet de son sac et inclure la description dans le texte. _

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'idée. Les personnages sont de S. Meyer, la consigne à l'origine du texte de mon professeur et l'idée d'une petite fille que j'ai observé dans un parc. _

_Bonne lecture =)_

_La Lettre_

Bella sorti de la boulangerie, un pain au chocolat dans la main. Chaque jour, elle s'arrêtait dans cette boulangerie pour acheter un pain au chocolat mais aussi pour admirer ce beau boulanger au regard vert qui ne sera jamais à elle. Ils n'étaient pas du même milieu. Il n'était qu'un ouvrier alors qu'elle était une femme d'affaire redoutable que tous ses adversaires craignaient. Elle prit soin de manger sa gourmandise avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment où elle travaillait. Elle arriva et tous les employés s'écartèrent de son chemin. Elle avait crée son journal à partir de rien et aujourd'hui, il était l'un des plus lus de la presse féminine. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur où elle se détendit quelque peu avant de remettre son masque de rédactrice en chef. Elle avait vite remarqué que seule la peur qu'elle inspirait poussait ses collaborateurs à la respecter. Mais elle restait humaine dans le traitement de ses employés. Elle passa devant tous les bureaux en adressant des salutations à ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle entra dans son bureau où son assistante l'attendait pour lui donner son courrier du jour ainsi qu'une tasse de café avant de sortir rapidement. Elle assit à son bureau, la tasse à la main. Elle regarda les expéditeurs des lettres puis les classa par ordre d'importance. Son regard tomba sur une lettre différente des autres. Elle n'était pas blanche mais crème. Elle était plutôt petite. L'adresse était manuscrite.

Par curiosité, elle l'ouvrit. L'enveloppe ne contenait qu'une photo jaunit par le temps. Elle la posa sans la regarder. L'enveloppe ne contenait rien d'autre. Elle récupéra la photo et la retourna. Quelques mots tracés d'une fine écriture penchée, semblable à celle de l'enveloppe, y figurait. « _Souviens-toi, Bella_ ». Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle finie par regarder la photo en elle-même. Son regard fut attiré par deux enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon. La petite fille portait une robe verte et des sandalettes blanches. Elle était coiffée de deux couettes qui lui donnaient un air malicieux. Elle savait qui était cette petite fille, c'était elle. Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans sur cette photo mais elle ne se rappelait pas de cette journée. Elle retourna à la contemplation de la photo et son regard fut attiré par le petit garçon. Celui portait un short en jean et un T-shirt blanc. Ce qui frappa le plus la jeune femme était leur visage souriant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux enfants aimaient être là, dans ce parc au soleil. Derrière eux, un homme et deux femmes les regardaient en souriant, assis sur une couverture. Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle rangea précipitamment la photo dans l'un des tiroirs en indiquant à la personne d'entrer.

- Mlle Swan, votre prochain rendez-vous est arrivé.

- Bien, Julie. Faites les patienter pendant que je trouve le dossier.

- Tenez, il était dans mon bureau.

- Merci, faites les entrer.

Pendant tout le rendez-vous, Bella avait la tête ailleurs. Elle repensait à la photo. Le petit garçon lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle devait certainement le connaitre sinon l'expéditeur n'aurait pas marqué ses trois mots. « Souviens-toi, Bella ». Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Toute la journée, ces mots défilèrent dans sa tête. De quoi devait-elle se souvenir ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela la travaillait. Elle décida d'oublier cette photo. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à la jeter. Elle finit par la mettre dans son sac pour y réfléchir tranquillement le soir.

Le soir venu, elle se posa sur son canapé, une assiette dans la main droite et son sac à main dans la main gauche. Avant de commencer à manger, elle fouilla minutieusement son sac pour retrouver la photo. Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas trop abimé pendant la journée. Seuls les coins étaient cornés. Son regard fut de nouveau aspiré par le petit garçon. Plus elle le regardait, plus le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu récemment la remplissait. Elle y réfléchit, ce qui lui semblait être de longues minutes sans avoir de réponse à ses questions. La photo faisait ressortir les yeux émeraude du garçon. Elle pourrait se damner pour des yeux pareils. Ses cheveux cuivrés retombaient sur son front qui faisait ressortir encore plus son regard. Elle essaya de se remémorer cette journée, sans succès. Cependant, elle se rappela d'une autre journée semblable. Elle venait d'avoir quinze ans et ses parents lui avaient annoncé leur déménagement futur. Elle était allée au parc pour retrouver …, comment s'appelait-il déjà … ah oui, Edward. Voilà qui était le petit garçon sur la photo. Il était Edward, son premier amoureux. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui l'expéditeur ? Quelque chose dans son raisonnement la titillait. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les aiguilles de son horloge. Elle jugea bon d'arrêter ses divagations et d'aller se coucher. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil.

Elle se réveilla en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis. Sa nuit avait été peuplé de rêve où elle ne voyait que les yeux verts. Le reste de son visage restait vague. Sa routine quotidienne reprit le dessus. Elle passa chez le boulanger avant d'aller travailler. Le boulanger était là, fidèle au poste. Elle saisit son petit pain et rencontra deux yeux verts. Le boulanger lui sourit et lui dit :

- Souviens-toi Bella.


End file.
